Novians
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Zekes old war buddies: Kurt, Eathan and Tori, make their way to earth to find their old red-head commander. To make things better, they help him and his family get a nice home. Just in time as well, as Paulina is due.
1. Mysterious night

**I don't know how to explain this chappie, but I hope you all enjoy! Especially my dear friend Sakura-sakiyuri from Deviantart! Or Firefox here as a guest. She writes great fanfictions and draws great art on Deviantart! You should all check it out and comment on them too! ;D**

* * *

Mantha moaned a little, hearing footsteps from the hallway, slowly opening her eyes and looking out the door. She'd been hearing noises... and upon seeing a shadow outside the doorway, she could see why. There was another student out there, and if they hadn't been the only student in the school with antenna, Mantha wouldn't have known who it was. It was Zeke.

The zombie girl slowly crawled out of bed and began to follow the alien throughout the hallway. She didn't know why he was up, he usually slept so soundly. The fact he was up was a bit troubling.

Actually... Zeke had been acting a bit strange as of late... he'd been constantly looking out window, his antenna's were almost always pointing upwards, and he always seemed to be lost in another world. It was almost as if... he were expecting something. Mantha wasn't all to sure what that something would be, per say, but clearly it was important. Why else would Zeke be freaking out?

The Novian had made his way outside, Mantha confused as to why he did so. He never went outside late at night, it was much too cold for him. What on earth was that little alien doing?

The girl stood beside the main doors, simply watching whatever Zeke was doing. He seemed to be looking around, pacing as well, his antennae raised high and twitching rapidly, as if he could seemingly hear something she couldn't. She wouldn't be surprised if that were true, as a Novian's hearing WAS much better than a humans or a creatures- even a werewolf's- but there didn't seem to be anything out here. Whatever he was hearing must've been really far off.

Finally unable to stand it anymore, the zombie decided to simply ask him what he was up to. Pushing herself from the doors, she slowly made her way over to the alien, glad he didn't jump as she approached him. His eyes also seemed a bit more "lit-up" than normal, the sparkles very evident within them. Was he, maybe, excited? Happy? That sparkle meant he was feeling a pleasant, positive emotion...

" Oh hi Mantha. "

Zeke said calmly, looking a bit perplexed by her presence.

" What are you doing up? I mean... I'm sorry if I woke you but... "

" No it's alright. "

The zombie girl said simply, walking up to his side and walking with him.

" I just wanted to know why you were up. And, why you came out here. Aren't you cold? "

As soon as she asked this question the alien shuddered, and she didn't even need a verbal response.

" Yeah I am. But ah... "

Zeke scratched the back of his head, looking down at the ground.

" Well... I-it's kinda hard to explain, since you aren't alien and all, but... I've just had this... weird feeling lately. "

" Like how? "

" Well... when Novian's begin to get closer to each other, they can kinda feel it. Like when my mom and sisters were coming to earth, I began to miss them more, even getting a bit emotional. But now I... I just feel on edge yet... happy. I don't know how to explain it... I just feel as thou something, or rather, someone, is coming... "

Mantha could see why. A feeling like that was a bit difficult to place into words. Edgy, yet happy... how could one feel both at the same time? It just seemed so unlikely that it almost seemed unreal. But at the same time, this was Zeke she was talking about. His emotions weren't as pure and simple as a humans or a creatures. Perhaps he could feel much more strongly than the people of earth could...

Finding Zeke now sitting down on the athletics field bench, Mantha soon sat at his side, finding their hands beginning to intertwine. Adding to Zeke's previous emotions and differences, he'd actually been much more lovey lately. Like he couldn't bare to be away from her. It was nice really, but it still threw the zombie girl off a little. Although, she would admit, this starry night was the perfect time for him to be a little over-attached.

Before she knew what was happening, Zeke had kissed her, holding her close. And she almost immediately gave in to him as well.

* * *

_" Are we almost there yet? "_

_" Be patient. No one likes a whiner. "_

_The blue haired Novian sighed to his green haired leader, crossing his arms and rolling his gloss-like pupils in the blond girls direction. They had been sitting in this shuttle for weeks now, so he was, understandably, bored out of his mind. Wouldn't you be? Cooped up in a small space with two people who weren't very good conversationalists? He couldn't help but feel a cramped... _

_Still... It would be more than worth it to see their old leaders face. _

* * *

**Boom! Finally got a decent chapter going despite my many problems with FN! Hope you all enjoyed! **


	2. Unusual behavior

**I'm gonna get an early jump on this, so I can make sure to post a chapter each day with ease. Enjoy!**

* * *

As morning broke, Mantha just had the feeling today would be unusual. It was hard to explain, but she could always feel when something bad or peculiar would happen. Perhaps it was due to how often this school was thrown into the arms of the wicked or the insane. Or the arms of fire, in Septimus and Pyro's case, as they were the main culprits of destruction to this school. But at least Septimus had reformed...

The zombie girl slowly pushed herself from her bed, looking over to find many of the other girls getting up as well. Amber was brushing out her hair, Lexi was getting her books, Loreli was pulling her hair into a ponytail, DummyGirl was hurrying around the room, and Leah was staring dreamily at her notebook. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood... and it was great.

Mantha began to gather her things, deciding she's hurry up and meet Zeke for breakfast. She'd hate to keep an alien with a large appetite waiting. Especially when they were having triflakes today. One of Zeke's favorites.

As she stepped into the hallway, she was surprised to find the rest of Zeke's family walking by, their expressions and antennas no different than the red heads had been lately. Perhaps they could sense it too...? What ever the aliens were sensing, Mantha hoped they all could figure it out soon. They all looked so bothered by it.

The zombie couldn't help but eye Paulina's stomach a bit, still in awe about this soon-to-be miracle of life. She knew Paulina was on her last month of pregnancy as well, and was wondering when their new baby boy would be brought into this world. It was all so exciting!

Smiling brightly, the creature began to head downstairs, wondering what today would hold. Again, she had the feeling something unusual would happen. Perhaps it was about Paulina and the new baby. Or perhaps it truly WAS something sinister. Or maybe it could even be about what Zeke was pondering about. That HAD been on her mind too, in all seriousness. She couldn't seem to fully grasp what Zeke had meant the night before. Someone was coming...?

Finally she entered the cafeteria, finding Zeke and Thatch talking as they ate, Zeke eating even more than he normally would, and Leah sitting beside Thatch. She wondered what they were talking about. Zeke seemed apologetic, but Thatch didn't seem upset. If anything, he seemed a little... happy. It was unusual. But... still refreshing to see.

Smiling a little, she quickly walked over and sat beside the alien happy to see him smiling upon her getting close.

" Good morning beautiful. "

Mantha blushed horribly upon hearing this, looking down and away from the Novian. She swore, Zeke only did that to make her blush. The alien was such a horrible tease. The zombie flinched for a minute when she felt Zeke take hold of her hand from beneath the table, smiling brightly again. She couldn't help it. She loved the feeling of holding someone's hands. Even if that person only had three fingers.

It seemed Zeke was even more cheerful than he'd been the day before, his smile bright as the sun. It was sweet.

* * *

Some time had gone by and everyone was in Burns class now. Mantha noticed Zeke listening intensively to the dragon, despite thinking the dragon was full of hot air on any normal day. Which she found odd, as Zeke and Burns often got into arguments about the human anatomy. Perhaps Zeke was just a bit... too cheerful today.

As the dragon went back to the chalkboard, Mantha noticed Zeke's antennae soon shoot up tall, as if he'd heard something, or he'd felt some movement right behind him. Or like someone blew on them. And she couldn't help but wonder why, as nothing was happening around them.

Suddenly Zeke stood up, the chair scrapping horribly and falling over, causing everyone to look at him. Without much warning, the Novian dashed from the room, Mantha soon rushing after him. Although, it was hard to catch up to him, as Zeke was MUCH faster than she was.

The alien soon burst through the front doors of Scare School, stopping at the bottom oft he steps. Mantha soon made it to his side, panting a bit due to running faster than she was used to. The alien boy was looking up at the sky, his antennae soon lowering greatly, his hands folded together and over his heart, before he sadly looked down at he ground, as if seemingly defeated. The zombie soon moved in front of him, deciding she needed to say something.

" Zeke, what's wrong? "

" I... I had the feeling something was coming here to earth now, but... "

He mumbled, his hands falling to his sides. Mantha frowned and gently placed a hand down on his shoulder.

" Don't worry Zeke. I'm... I'm sure they'll be here soon. "

* * *

_Jimmy smiled as Richard showed him how to do a math problem, finishing it up as the psychic left the room. He enjoyed having someone here who knew how to do math like this, as he himself had a lot of trouble doing this sort of equation. _

_As he put his pencil down, he heard a deafening crash, the earth shaking horribly below him. _

_Immediately he got up, realizing this commotion came from outside, Richard soon rushing up beside him. As they got outside, they were immediately shocked to see a space ship there, one similar to the one Zeke came to earth in. A Novian star ship. _

_The top soon popped open, and the duo were surprised to find three figures spring from the ship. The trio soon landed a mere few feet in front of the humans, causing them to step back a bit. _

_These three... Richard had seen them before... weren't they...?_

* * *

**Suspense. Sorta. Hope this chapter was ok, and sorry it was a bit later than normal. I was trudging my feet today. ^_^"**


	3. Old war buddies

**So**** having trouble keeping a lead. Oh well though. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Mantha frowned a bit as she found Zeke resting his head on the table, seemingly sad. His happiness had rapidly left him, and he seemed much more distressed. Even maybe a little depressed in a sense. Depressed, like he'd wanted something so badly, but didn't get it. Like a little kid when their mom didn't let them get a candy bar as they were shopping. Or even a child not getting a game they wanted on Christmas. The point was, he was clearly upset.

Perhaps this was because whoever or whatever he'd expected to come here didn't show. She still didn't fully understand what he was expecting, but she pitied the little alien. Whatever was out there gave him such confidence and joy, and not having it show had to be devastating. Especially since Zeke was normally so preppy and optimistic. He had to be crushed...

Maybe some lunch would help him calm down. There was a discount on swampcicle sundaes today, and the Novian had always enjoyed them. Smiling, the zombie made her way over to the cafeteria thing and asked for two swampcicle sundaes, grabbing them and walking back to Zeke. She placed one in front of his line of sight, causing him to jolt upward with his hair on end. Although, he quickly calmed down immediately afterwards, smiling even.

" Thanks Mantha. "

He said softly, grabbing his spoon and getting a smile from the zombie herself.

For a while, the duo ate in silence, not sure what to say to the other. And even if they did, they were too busy inhaling the sundaes to say it. What could they say? It was some pretty good stuff. But they WERE holding hands beneath the table, Zeke gently tracing hers with his thumb, getting the zombie girl to blush a cute rosy shade of red. She could just never get over the wonderful feeling of holding his hand...

Suddenly a ringing jolted the duo back to reality, Zeke soon blushing a bright blue. Mantha looked at him with a questioning look, the alien soon answering when he used a mechanical limb to bring him his phone. It looked a bit weird by earth standards... it still had a similar phone base, but it had a wire: one that connected to his antenna. Made sense really, as he didn't really have any ears.

" Hello? "

Zeke said in mild annoyance to the speaker, placing his chin on his hand as he listened. And he looked so annoyed and so silly it made the girl smile. She loved this expression of his. It was just so OUT there, you know? Not to mention his lack of a nose didn't help his situation.

The alien soon became very serious, the main gloss in his eyes dilating greatly. And Mantha couldn't help but feel worried by this.

" Th-they are...? "

Zeke said softly, looking around in great confusion. Until realization seemingly hit him like a ton of bricks.

" Oh! That explains why I've felt so off lately- oooooh! Ok, I feel better now! "

Mantha a wished she knew who he was talking to, and what he was talking about. Who was "they"? And why would it explain why he's been acting and feeling so off? Did he mean whatever he had sense, apparently a "they" was finally here on earth?

" Alright, thanks Richard. "

Zeke said cheerfully, closing his eyes gently and tilting his head to the side.

" I'll be over as soon as I can. Try to keep Mr. Bradley from freaking out on them. "

Silence etched for a moment, Mantha wondering if Richard had hung up. This was soon answered as Zeke began to laugh almost hysterically.

" Oh he already did, huh?! Oh my gosh, that man- I swear- is such a freaking ham! Well, just keep them company, ok?! Ok Richard! Goodbye! "

Finally Zeke hung up, leaving Mantha wondering what the heck just happened. Zeke soon saw her confused face and smiled, standing up and ushering her to follow.

* * *

The two walked through Deedstown quietly, Zeke still not telling her what was going on, meaning he probably wanted her to see for herself. But that was alright, she guessed. Just so long as she wasn't left in the dark anymore. She didn't enjoy not knowing what had made either alien so excited.

Soon they walked up to Jimmy's house, Mantha almost forgetting Zeke had been speaking to Richard on the phone. The human disguised alien rang the doorbell, having it quickly answered by Richard and Jimmy. The duo simply smiled and let him in, Mantha really wishing she knew what was going on. But everyone seemed happy and... excited. So maybe that would be good enough for her.

As soon as they opened the doors to Richard and Jimmy's room, Mantha was SHOCKED at what she saw. Three Novian's standing tall and proud.

One of them was a boy with forest green hair, black antenna, black gloves, black pants and boots, and a dark grey muscle shirt. His right antenna appeared to have a bite in it towards the top, which appeared to blind his right eye in turn.

The second one was a girl, with beautiful blond hair that wrapped and swirled around her long antenna, she had green gauges at the bend and curve of her antennae, black antenna, black gloves, black pants and boots, a black crop top and two grey belts that crossed each other.

And the final one was another boy, with icy blue hair and eyes, white antennae, white gloves, white pants and boots, and an ocean blue shirt with a red and gold collar, red and gold lining at the bottom, and red and gold sleeves.

The funny thing was... Mantha recognized them almost instantaneously.

Zeke quickly turned off his disguise and rushed over to them, giving them each a different form of greeting. He simply gave the green one a fist bump, the blue one a hand shake, and the yellow one a quick, tight hug. As they departed, Zeke turned to Mantha, smiling and gesturing to the other aliens.

" Mantha, I'm sure you remember, but these are my old war buddies! "

He said cheerfully, gesturing to the green one, the blue one, and then the yellow one as he reintroduced them.

" Kurt, Ethan, and Tori! "

* * *

**Yay! Zeke's old war friends are here on earth now! Hope you all enjoyed! **


	4. Catching up

**So**** this story won't be a very long one it seems. But considering I have a lot to do, and two to dread, I don't mind much. I need to type a bit more and faster than I have been. So if this is a short story, I hope you understand. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Mantha cradled her cheeks as she watched the aliens chat happily, trying not to growl at how Tori looked at Zeke once in a while. She seemed to be a little "to" interested into the other, if you catch her drift. But she wouldn't say anything. After all, Zeke was really happy right now, and she'd hate to ruin that. Yet she couldn't lie and say she wasn't bothered by it.

She, and Richard and Jimmy, were just sitting on Jimmy's bed and listening to the four talk, growing more and more intrigued by each word they heard. Tori often spoke of what new gun she acquired while Zeke was away like a pistol or a machine gun, Kurt talked about how he was improving his tactics and tended to throw scatter bombs or grenades, and Ethan would talk about how he was perfecting some new equipment or coming up with new plans of attack. Sure they admitted the war had ended (the Novian's won with ease), but they were catching Zeke up on what he missed after the commander sent him home to treat those wounds he got saving a mother and child from a burning building. Zeke clearly missed a lot after he was sent home.

The zombie also admitted she wasn't very comfortable with all this war talk, as some of it got rather... gruesome... but it made her red head happy, so she wasn't going to say anything about it. Besides, some of it was kinda cool. Kinda.

" So what is it like being away from the war you guys? "

Zeke asked cheerfully, getting a smile from Tori and Ethan, and a soft frown from Kurt.

" It's pretty cool. "

Tori said happily, kicking her feet back and forth.

" I got to go home to my parents and siblings, and even got to bring home a medal! "

" That's awesome Sparks! "

Zeke said in excitement, Mantha wondering what was up with that nickname. Was that, maybe, her last name?

" How about you Kurt? "

The green haired alien shrugged, making a strange face.

" Eh. My story isn't nearly as joyful. Got home, and... almost immediately got sent to the Larkelle. "

Mantha, Richard and Jimmy made a face, clearly confused by this alien word. Zeke soon noticed this as well.

" Hospital. "

" Ah. "

The trio muttered simultaneously, turning back to Kurt.

" I kinda flipped out on someone on the streets of our home, and was knocked out. Doctors told me I had mild PTSD. I've gotten much better, but ah... can't handle anything that sounds like gunfire. "

" I-I'm so sorry Kurt. "

Zeke apologized lightly, getting a simple shrug from the other.

" Eh. No worries. I don't kill anyone, I just pin them, yell a little then snap right back to normal. So as long as I don't kill anyone, Whatev's. Ethan, care to lighten the mood? "

The blue one, Ethan, jumped lightly and began to blush a soft purple, slowly rubbing the back of his neck.

" W-well, I moved back home as well. My parents practically hurried me in hugs and love, and just enjoyed the luxury of being back in a safe, warm environment. Although, I really did miss you guys. Home didn't feel like home without you guys. "

Tori gave a soft aww and gave the other a hug, this affection causing the blue one to blush. The blond soon let him go and turned to Zeke, smiling widely once more.

" So Zeke. What about you, other than being banished? "

Zeke shrugged, smiling brightly.

" Well, other than dating that beautiful girl over there... "

The alien gave Mantha a playful wink, making the zombie girl blush madly.

" I got patched up by Richard there when I crashed, and got enrolled in a place called Scare School. Even got to live in the dorms with my family. And soon... I'm gonna have a little brother. "

" Really?! "

Tori said enthusiastically, clapping her hands together.

" Oh Zeke! I'm so happy for you! I know how much you'd always wanted a brother! "

" Wait... "

Ethan mumbled, looking off to the left.

" If your mother is having a baby, shouldn't you guys have a proper house? "

" That's a good point. "

Kurt agreed, looking Zeke dead in the eyes.

" Zeke, I don't think that school of yours would appreciate having a baby there, and it wouldn't be healthy for the child to be there either. It would be better if you all had a real house. "

" But... where would we be? "

Zeke asked, shrugging and raising an eye.

" I don't think we have enough money for a house, and I wouldn't know where to look. "

" We can help with looking for one, but... there's nothing we can do about the money. "

Tori mumbled, looking off to the side. Mantha would admit to this being terrible. She wished she could help, but she wasn't financially wealthy. Suddenly Richard stood up, looking eager.

" I-I could help! I still have a LOT of money from my dad's old job! "

" Oh Richard, I-I couldn't possibly- "

Zeke hurried, being quickly interrupted by the psychic.

" Please. I insist. "

Zeke smiled brightly, quickly getting up and wrapping his arms around the human.

" You're the best. "

Richard smiled, patting the others back and moving away.

" Well come on. Let's go house huntin'. "

* * *

_Paulina hummed a bit, placing her cheek in her hand, not truly feeling well. She couldn't explain it, but she felt... exhausted. Fatigued. Maybe even a little uneasy. What was wrong with her today...? She just felt so... icky. _

_" Are you alright love? "_

_The silver haired Novian jumped a bit and turned around, finding Brady slowly walking up to her, looking worried. The woman smiled softly, trying to reassure him. _

_" I'm alright dear. "_

_Brady gave her a look. A look that said he didn't fully believe her, but he was smiling as if he appreciated the fact she tried to keep him calm. The purple alien slowly brought his hands down to her shoulders, soon beginning to massage them. Paulina hummed happily, honestly missing when her husband used to do this for her. _

_" You're tense. "_

_The male teased, getting the other to giggle. _

_" Mmm... I missed you Brady... "_

_Paulina hummed, leaning into the others arm. Brady smiled, resting his head on hers. _

_" I missed you too... I was always thinking of you when I was possessed... "_

_The woman could feel tears line her eyes, feeling more touched by her husbands words than she had in a long time. In truth... she'd missed him greatly too... _

* * *

**Awww, the ending made me smile... ^u^**

**Btw, I was thinking about making a dictionary for alien words I create, so no one will get confused. Or for future reference. Would that be a good, or bad idea...?**


	5. A long day with surprises

**I'm trying to get a head start on this one, so here it goes!**

* * *

" Is this the only one avalible? "

Zeke asked softly, not so much hating the house, more so being nervous about the location. The house was gorgeous and everything, and more than large enough to house his family (even had a basement he could turn into a laboratory), but... it was right next to the Bradley house. He'd love to live by Richard, but Mr. Bradley always made him nervous. What could he say? Being paranoid helped him get through the war.

Tori slowly turned to him, smiling softly. Each one of the alien was wearing a human disguise. Tori was human with blue eyes, the same outfit, and her hair in swirly ponytails. Ethan had light brown hair now, green eyes, and the same top but with black jeans and dark grey shoes. Kurt had black hair with brown eyes, and the same attire. However, his right eye was still blinded.

" Looks that way. "

Tori said softly.

" Still, it's a good house. "

" And it would be very comfortable for you all and the new baby. "

Ethan added, Zeke simply knowing he was trying to sound smart. With a sigh, the red head caved in. Again, he liked the house, he just hoped Bradley wouldn't flip out or anything. His family couldn't handle that kind of stress.

Now all they needed were his parents to seal the deal. After all, Zeke was disguised as a 13 year old kid, and nobody else here was disguised old enough. Looks like they'd be heading to Scare School then. Zeke WAS looking forward to that. He couldn't wait for his friends to meet his war buddies, and vise versa. He felt they'd all get along great.

Just as the group was about to head for the dimension tube, a ringing sound jumped them and made them stop. Zeke began to blush bright pink thanks to his hologram, realizing he REALLY needed to turn down his ringer. It jumped everyone every time.

Quickly grabbing it with his mechanical arm, he clipped the hearing piece to his ear- as thankfully the holographic ears actually worked- and hurriedly spoke into the speaker.

" Hello? "

" Zeke?! Where are you?! "

That voice... it was Melody's. Why did she sound so frantic and worried? Was something going on...?

" I-I'm in Deedstown Melody. What's going on? "

" I-it's mom! The baby, it's-! "

Despite Melody not finishing in her fit of hysteria, Zeke immediately connected the dots. The boys face grew pale now, feeling a dread and joy forming in the pit of his stomach.

" I-I'll be right over! "

" W-we're on our way to see Jenette! We'll meet you there! "

With a click Zeke hung up, the group behind him soon noticing his worried expression. Mantha soon walked up beside him, placing a gentle hand down on his shoulder.

" What's wrong? "

" ... My moms having the baby now. "

Zeke said, surprised by his own wispy voice. Without much thought, the group simply followed him as he began rushing off to the hospital.

* * *

Since they were all still very young, and the majority of them were boys, they weren't allowed to see Paulina until the baby arrived. Only Brady was allowed to be with her. So they were sent to wait in the waiting room for the last few hours.

For a while, no one said a word. No one really sure what to say. But they could all safely say they were feeling rather anxious and worried. They were hoping for the woman's good health, and for the baby to be alright. Since earth technology was limited, they were afraid Jenette might be unable to properly bring the child into this world...

Mantha turned to the Novian's, watching their antennae all perk up, no doubt hearing something the others couldn't.

" ... Oh... "

Tori mumbled, bringing her hand close to her lips.

" Poor dear sounds like she's in pain... "

" Yeah... "

Zeke muttered too, crossing his arms and shuddering, rubbing his upper arms.

" This is why I will never go through this... "

Mantha narrowed her eyes to this, wondering if Zeke was, maybe, confused. If he was it would be funny, but...

" Zeke, ah, you can't go through this. Only girls can. "

Suddenly the male Novian's began to blush furiously, Tori and Richard just as suddenly bursting into laughter. Now Mantha was more confused then ever before. Why were they reacting so weird? Especially Zeke, Kurt and Ethan... there faces were so blue it was humorous. But why would they be so embarrassed by this fact?

Finally she found she couldn't take it.

" Would somebody PLEASE tell me what's so funny?! "

Richard chuckled a bit more, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself before trying to explain it without totally humiliating the aliens.

" W-well Mantha. You see, aliens are different from the people here on earth. They have different physical attributes, different abilities, different, ah... anatomy... "

Upon seeing the Novian's blushing even harsher, Mantha soon understood.

" Wait! "

She yelped, failing to notice Zeke's antennae spring up.

" You mean even the boys can-?! "

" AH! "

Zeke yelped, roughly grabbing the scythes of his antennae and yanking them down, clenching his eyes shut and shaking his head.

" SHUT UP! I'm not listening! LALALALALA! "

Jimmy and Mantha soon began to laugh hysterically, much to the blushing Novian boys embarrassment.

* * *

A few more hours passed, Zeke and Ethan being the only ones up now. Although, Zeke noticed Ethan seemed to have a lot on his mind. Like... even more than usual. The blue alien usually had something on his mind- he was the brains behind their old quadrant- but is was a bit different. Now he seemed a bit more... distracted.

" Yo Eth. "

Zeke called, jumping the other horribly.

" What's on your mind dude? "

Ethan smiled weakly, his antennae lowering greatly.

" Heh... nothing ever got passed you... "

The blue one mumbled softly, rubbing his upper arms and looking down.

" Ahhh... I've just been thinking lately... you see... when we all got discharged, Tori and Kurt got a big heroes welcome and I-... well... "

" ... You didn't... "

Zeke soon recognized the problem. Ethan was always worried about what people thought of him. Despite not being royalty, he had the manners to be be better than royalty. He was polite, and often tried to be whatever anyone else wanted. Zeke often told him being himself would be the best way to get people to like him, but Ethan was almost as stubborn as him and Kurt.

Slowly the redhead stood up and walked over to the icy blue alien, slowly sitting beside him.

" Ethan, I told you. You need to stand up and make yourself heard. I'm sure people gave you a heroes welcome too. On a float with Tori and Kurt, but you sat as they stood. Am I right? "

Ethan blushed lightly, Zeke smirking as he realized he'd hit the mark.

" Ethan really, you need to speak up. People will like you, you just need to get out there. "

The blue one smiled and looked across the room, his antennae suddenly shooting up tall. Zeke looked across the room, his eyes falling on what the other saw. It was Fatch's older quadruplet sisters, Midnight and Fatima. Fatima had four rows of stitches on her lower right arm and four on her upper left arm. Yet Midnight was injury free.

Zeke slowly turned back to Ethan, surprised to find the other staring at Midnight with a gentle blue blush. Zeke slowly turned back to the Ramirez girls, listening in to their conversation.

" You really surprised me Tima. "

Midnight said softly, smiling brightly.

" I didn't know you could fight like that. I just feel bad that bear scratched up your arms... "

" Or don't worry Midnight. "

Fatima responded, shrugging off the notion.

" Not the first time I've got cut up fighting. You surprised me too you know. Your much tougher than you look. "

" Pfft. Just because I'm a lady, doesn't mean I can't put up a fight. Just ask Marco. Before we met Fatch, we used to wrestle. And I always won. Maybe he didn't want to get rough because I was a girl, but still. "

As the two laughed they walked away from the room, Zeke slowly looking back at Ethan, smirking when he found the other still kind of gawking at her appearance despite her being gone.

" ... You like her. "

Ethan pulled back, almost immediately snapped out of his trance and blushing even brighter.

" Wh-what?! "

He yelped, laughing lightly as he continued.

" No I don't! I'll admit she was rather beautiful to look at, but I don't-! "

Upon realizing what he'd said, he blushed bright yet again and dropped his head into his hands.

" Ooooh... "

Zeke laughed lightly at this, placing his hand down on the others back, moving it around in small circles.

" Relax Eth. Midnight's a really sweet gal. Just talk to her. Trust me, if she doesn't feel the same, she'll at least be polite about it. And who knows? I'm sure she'd love an upstanding gentlemen such as yourself. "

Ethan smiled brightly, lowering his hands, his eyes bright and shiny. And with those blue eyes, it was truly beautiful.

Suddenly Jenette arrived in the waiting room, Zeke immediately springing to his feet, Ethan soon following. Zeke almost feared the worst, until he saw the humanoid smile.

" Congratulations Zeke Supernova. "

The woman said with a bright smile.

" You're officially a big brother. "

* * *

**There are no words to describe this chappie. I loved it, despite it being later than it should've been. ^u^**


	6. Baby Charlie

**Last chapter because... well, it's a good stopping point. Hope you all enjoyed!**

**P.S. Will be short, sorry. **

* * *

" ... Oh wow... "

Zeke breathed, unable to think properly. He was just in awe of the sight before him. On the cot was his mother, who was cradling a light red bundle close to her, his father sitting beside her and leaning in to look at said bundle. That bundle... his baby brother... he could hear the little guy cooing...

Slowly he and his sisters stepped forward, the others staying back to let the siblings have their moment. Paulina looked up at them, a smile plastered across her face before looking back down at the bundle, lowering it slightly to allow the children to see the sweet, tiny child inside.

This child had a small tuff of bronze colored hair on him, and tiny black antennae. He was also crying a bit, as most children do after being brought into the world. And every once in a while he'd clench his tiny hands into fists before opening them again, looking like he wanted something. He was truly a beautiful, adorable baby.

Zeke slowly sat at his mothers side, his ruby eyes saying all the woman needed to hear. Paulina nodded, slowly passing the bundle to her son, who held him as gently as he could. Zeke looked down at the infant, giving off gentle hushes to calm him. The child soon stopped crying and gently opened his eyes, reviling his beautiful, bronze colored eyes with a light brown gloss. The older smiled brightly, trying to ignore the clenching in his throat, or the stinging in his eyes.

" H-hello little guy. "

Zeke mumbled softly, clearing his throat and clenching his eyes shut. He didn't want to cry with Kurt here... slowly he reopened his eyes, smiling brighter down at his brother.

" My names Zeke. I'm... I'm your big brother. "

" Ah...? "

The child cooed, melting almost everyone's heart. Zeke felt teary eyed again and slowly lowered the baby back into his mothers arms.

He was a big brother now... he finally had a brother...

" Have you thought of a name Mr. and ? "

Mantha asked cheerfully, walking up and placing a hand down on the red heads shoulder. Paulina and Brady looked at each other, smiling brightly in a knowing way before looking right at Zeke.

" How about YOU name him, Zeke honey? "

" Wh-Wha-?! "

Zeke yelped, getting some giggles from his Novian friends, and his sisters. Maybe from Richard too...

" Me?! Really?! "

" Really kiddo. "

Brady responded. Zeke breathed a happy huff, looking down at the bed sheets. He could name his brother... but what would he name him? Robert?... yuk... Philip? No, ah... perhaps Aaron? ... Closer, but still no.

And then it hit him.

" Oh! "

Zeke yelped gleefully, clapping his hands together lightly.

" Charlie! "

" Charlie Supernova... "

Paulina mumbled, smiling and looking it at her husband. Brady nodded at her and looked at their son.

" Perfect. "

Mishelle and Melody suddenly cheered and locked Zeke into a big hug, getting everyone else to smile brightly. Truly... this was a happy moment.

* * *

**I know, short. But I did warn you all. Besides, the ending is still good. Hope you all enjoyed! **


End file.
